


You Were My Favorite Mistake

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [26]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie does something had surprises Andrea, and stirs up old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Favorite Mistake

Andrea didn't plan it to happen this way. She didn't plan for the woman who said she hated her and to stay away from her to push her up against the concrete wall and kiss her. 

“Maggie, what about-” The younger woman shut her up by kissing her. 

“Don't. Just...shut up, ok? Need this.” Her hands are on the back of Andrea's neck, and her fingers feel cool. It's a welcome sensation. When they leave their position and the brunette pulls away, Andrea regrets that they didn't stay there longer.

“It's good to see you again.” Maggie mutters, and leaves Andrea alone. The blonde is too stunned to move, so she stays there with her back to the wall. The part of the cellblock where Maggie accosted her is isolated and dark. Andrea slides down the wall to the floor, trying to stop her heart from beating so damn fast. 

Back on the farm they'd had a similar moment, but then it had ended up with both their hands down each others pants. Then Andrea had told Beth that she had the right to kill herself. Then Maggie had told her to stay the hell away. She couldn't know about Maggie's, but Andrea's heart had been broken that day. It was ridiculous, because they'd only done it once, and she knew that it probably hadn't meant anything to the younger woman, but it had meant the world to her. It had given her a taste of joy when she thought everything else was lost. 

Until she'd met Michonne, she thought she'd never have it again. 

What Maggie had done had just ripped that wound open again, and Andrea felt so confused. After her mistake of throwing in her lot with the Governor, she had sworn to Michonne she'd never betray her again. But when Maggie had put her hands on her shoulders, all Andrea could think about was that moment in the stables when they had been so desperate and unhappy. They'd managed to find a little happiness then with each other, and that taste had kept Andrea going. 

Michonne's on patrol along the gate, so the cell that they're sharing is empty. Andrea lays down on the cot, her arms draped in front of her face. She can't help feeling like she's screwed up, even though she wasn't the once who initiated the kiss. 

That kiss just made her remember old hungers, and made her think back on how good it had been back then to be with Maggie. Those memories were too much to resist, and her hand slid down under her pants like the younger woman's had back then. She tried to imitate the movements Maggie had made, the ones that had left her shaky and begging for more. 

The orgasm she got came with a side of guilt, and left her even more miserable. She didn't mention anything about it to Michonne when she came back from her shift as watch guard. There was no reason to rip open more wounds than necessary in one day.


End file.
